


If I Stumble     (Will You Pick Me Up?)

by oldtxnes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, I wrote this for me but you can read it too if you want, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, M/M, Moving On, Post-Break Up, Sakusa and Atsumu getting these two together, Sakusa being all shits and giggles, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldtxnes/pseuds/oldtxnes
Summary: I could hardly stand the weight of this unrequited love. And you being so helpless in my embrace, all that I could do was pick you up, one piece at a time.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I’m done beating around the bush, I think it’s time for me to write this OsaAka fic. It’s been on my mind for over 4 months now, and although it isn’t planned quite through, I know how the storyline will go, sorta! (Ps. I’ll update tags as I go:3)
> 
> Anyways PLEASE NOTE that this chapter will include an accidental attempt at suicide (is that how you word it? Idk English isn’t my first language ,’:0) and it’s near the end so just a heads up.

“Keiji.”

“Yes Kou?”

“We need to break up.”

Akaashi knew this day would eventually come. He’s been waiting for this moment for two months now, yet his heart aches at the thought of Bokuto leaving him. Did he fall out of love? Did Bokuto get mad at Akaashi? Was there anything Akaashi could do to bring his lover back to him? Perhaps Bokuto held the response Akaashi was waiting for. 

“I’ve found someone new, Akaashi.”

“Oh, is that so?” 

“Yes. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, Bokuto-san.”

And just like that, Bokuto had shattered Akaashi’s heart, leaving him to pick it up piece by piece. It didn’t feel right. Not at all. Both enamored by the other’s company all throughout high school, it was impossible for them to fall out of love. Bokuto held a great piece in Akaashi’s life, and Akaashi himself believed that it would remain that way. He felt selfish for yearning more time with him and he wanted nothing more than for Bokuto to look his way. He walked out the door, and quietly wept. Hearing Bokuto from behind, telling him to come back made him feel sick.

The next day he returned to pack up the few clothes he had kept at Bokuto’s house along with the many memories they exchanged during their time together. 

“I’ll be on my way now, Bokuto-san. Is there anything else you-“

Akashi left the room and noticed someone else was accompanying them. There Bokuto was, on the couch laying with person who replaced Akaashi’s love. Bokuto’s smile faded away as he caught a glimpse of Akaashi. He scurried his lover off of him to pay his farewells.

“I’m sorry about that Akaashi.”

“It’s alright, no need to worry. I was just going to ask if you needed to give me anything else.”

“Oh yes, I have one thing!”

While Bokuto was rummaging through his closet, Akaashi couldn’t help but question himself. _Am I not worthy of your love? Was I ever enough? What did I do wrong for you to hate me?_ It was an ongoing battle between himself. fighting back his tears that threaten to spur out, he kept his questions to himself.

“Ah, here it is!”

Bokuto came out with a medium sized box and handed it to Akaashi with a smile on his face. _How can you be so happy watching me endure this pain?_ Akaashi thought to himself.

“Thank you, I’ll be on my way now.”

Akaashi headed towards the door, ignoring the box in his hands. He feared what may have been inside this box. 

“Akaashi, wait.”

“Yes, Bokuto-san?”

“I don’t want to end this on bad terms.”

“And you haven’t Bokuto-san. Please, take care now.”

Akaashi knew how to smile. Even if it pained or angered him, he smiled anyway because after all, it was the only thing that could be done. Accept and move on.

He walked out the door and didn’t look back. Tears flooded his cheeks, snot pilling on the rim of his nose, and lips utter a certain word that only he could understand.

“Why?”

He walked into his apartment feeling empty-handed, although he was filled to the brim with memories, his inner being felt hollow. He stood in front of his couch, staring at the shaped that had been carved into Akaashi’s home. Bokuto. This was never supposed to happen. _What happened to all the dreams we had together? What happened to the memoirs we kept in each other’s phone? Was I not enough to bear your love? How could you underestimate me? Why did you do it? Why? Why? Why?_

Akaashi knew. He knew it had been over since the day Bokuto didn’t beam at him anymore. He hoped their love would be forevermore, yet Akaashi was left with the responsibility of bearing the love for the two. While the other one moved on, Akaashi felt left behind, forgotten as if he was a nuisance in Bokuto’s life. There was no explanation, no excuse for what Bokuto did. Akaashi just had to endorse it.

A romance that lasted for 5 years, cut short by the appearance of unrequited love.

He began putting his clothes into the washing machine, out of fear that his clothes could still smell like Bokuto. 

“I want your scent gone. It rots.” He told himself.

He didn’t hate Bokuto, not one bit. He loved him dearly. Loves him still. All he wanted was for Bokuto to be happy, even if it meant watching him with his new profound lover. Akaashi felt himself decay at the thought of being alone, unloved, and in misery. He could live without Bokuto, but how would he? He spent 5 years loving him, all for it to be thrown out the window within a few weeks. It wasn’t fair. How could his beloved betray him? _Was our relationship always this easy to get out of? Did Bokuto enjoy their life together? Why did he do it then? Why did he replace me?_

So many questions were left unanswered. Akaashi could only imagine what Bokuto’s responses could be. None of them being good. People come and go, Akaashi knows that very well yet, he chooses to ignore it. He wants him back, desperately. He wants to lay in bed with Bokuto and have silence spiraling around them. _That used to be nice,_ He thought. He already missed the kisses they shared at the time of day and the way Bokuto made him feel safe. Was it too much to ask the gods for some additional moments together?

After finishing up with his clothes, he took a well deserved nap. It mostly consisted of him soaking up the bedsheets and accumulating tissues around his bed. He situated himself into a fetal like position and remained still for over an hour before falling asleep for the next two days. He needed a remedy for this heartache and the only thing that came to mind was sleep. In the span of those two days, messages and calls poured in. Many were from Atsumu, Sakusa, and Hinata. Although they weren’t close, Hinata and him had somewhat of a friendship back in high school. Hinata mostly hung out with Bokuto to teach him a few things about volleyball, and as a result, Akaashi and him had mild conversations here and there. Atsumu and Sakusa on the other hand, were closer to Akaashi. The trio met in high school and had been friends ever since. Akaashi helped them get together and in return, they helped him ask out Bokuto. Oh, did Akaashi regret asking for their help. After a while, a new number appeared on his phone. 

He never got the chance to look at the messages from the mysterious number.

After waking up, he looked out the window to encounter the rainstorm he had been sleeping through. It was nice to see the clouds felt the same way. Ever since he was a little boy, his mother would mention the reason behind the rain. “Clouds feel emotions just like us, Keiji.” _They feel emotions. Emotions. Perhaps the clouds found it necessary to cry with me,_ Akaashi pondered.

He got up and headed towards the pile of items he had found at Bokuto’s place. He threw most of it away. He didn’t want to look at the belongings that he used to share with Bokuto. After putting everything away, he realized he hadn’t opened the box that Bokuto had given him. It made Akaashi tense. Not once in his life did he ever think this would happen. 

He picked it up, walked over to the couch, and sat down. He wasn’t ready and he never was, but now he had no other choice but to keep going. To keep living. It was a plain cardboard box, something you could easily find at a craft store. It only had Akaashi’s name written in bold letters. _Bokuto’s handwriting._ He opened it slowly, not wanting to find out what was in there. Once the lid was finally off, he took a peak and began to mourn. His weeping got louder and louder, enough for the neighbors to hear. His eyes ruptured into sadness, his lips quivered at the sight, his breath began to shake violently, and he knew it was a lost cause. Inside the box was Bokuto’s vabo-chan and volleyball keychain, along with three photo albums of Akaashi’s and Bokuto’s recollections. Akaashi got up and grabbed his own keychains that Bokuto himself had given him in high school at the start of their relationship. 

“Did this mean anything to you? Did our love mean nothing to you? How can you give all this away and act like I never existed?” Akaashi questioned out loud.

It felt like everything was being ripped away from him. The world was stuck on an endless loop, to which Akaashi stood still. _Why did it have to be you?_ Akaashi wondered.

He cried a river of tears, for hours. His head started to hurt to the point of no return and he began to feel dizzy. He tried getting up, falling numerous times but, he was determined to get get the bottle of pills. He needed this headache to go away. 

Once he reached the counter, he grabbed the pills and fell right back down. _It hurts. It really hurts._ Akaashi couldn't handle the agony that Bokuto had implanted in him. It felt so useless wanting him back. _I give too much love away._ Akaashi stopped moving for a second to regain his composer before walking towards the fridge. He tried opening the door, arms going limp every time and after several tries, it finally became accessible. He grabbed the opened water bottle and closed the fridge. Settling down on the floor, right next to the counters felt like a nice place to rest his back on.

With all the strength he could muster up, he opened the bottle of pills. He yanked one in, or was it two? He didn’t know. His vision wasn’t clear enough to see and the shaky breath made it impossible for him realize what he was doing. He made the ultimate choice of popping in two pills, failing to recognize that it was actually four. He pushed them down, and realized what he had done. He began to feel the sheer panic build up, adrenaline rushing in as his anxiety peaked. _What the hell did I just do? Oh my god._ Over and over again, he kept repeating what had happened, hoping to remember the number of pills he had taken. His slurring of words began to creep in.

“I...have to thr...throw this... up.” Akaashi whispered.

As much as Akaashi wanted to, he couldn’t get up. His knees were quick to give out and his hands were far too gone to be able to reach anything. He silently let his upper body land on the floor. He knew it was no use trying to fight it. 

Their chapter was coming to an end and Akaashi could feel it. Maybe it was for the better, maybe it was for the worse. Akaashi could keep living, meet someone new, and get married, or it could end in him living in isolation, with no one by his side, only his thoughts that would seem to eat him alive.

He stayed right where he was, too weak to move, and became one with the floor.

“This feels nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please listen to The Sound Of Rain by BigRicePiano! It’s what I imagine Akaashi feels about the whole breakup, especially at the end when the music starts to fade.
> 
> Another song recommendation would be I Can’t Stop These Tears From Falling by Cigarettes After Sex. It has an upbeat tone, but the lyrics go well with this chapter!
> 
> Also, did y’all see what I did there with the vabo-chan and volleyball keychain? Cause you know? They canonically have matching keychains? Yea, not going to lie, I felt smart writing that.
> 
> Anyways, you can follow my Twitter @oldtxnes for updates?? Honestly idk if I’ll post updates, so if you’re reading this and would like to know when I upload a new chapter, then please let me know!
> 
> (Constructive criticism is allowed:P)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenma’s pov  
> Atsumu pov  
> (It goes back and forth, also mention of accidental overdose)

It was all a blur after that. Akaashi could hear the people surrounding him but, it was different this time. It sound all foggy to him and it made him anxious.

 _What’s going on? What happened?_ his eyes fluttered open and circled around the room to notice the drastic changes in his apartment. There were medics securing him onto the stretcher, all while checking his vitals. Everything was moving rather quickly and it sent him into a panic. 

“What happened? What happened?” He repeated it several times to no response.

He heard Tenma, his co-worker, speak in shambles. All of a sudden, Akaashi began to remember his workplace and all the memories that came along with it. How Tenma was the first person to admire his work, he who took him under his wing and then worked alongside each other. Tenma couldn’t ask for a better editor, he loved Akaashi very much and was willing to go out of his way to make Akaashi feel welcomed. 

Earlier that day, Tenma had gotten a call from Akaashi’s next door neighbor, informing him that something was wrong with Akaashi. Tenma didn’t question why they had their number in their first place. He thought Akaashi had written him down for emergency contacts when he got his apartment. He tried getting out of work earlier than usual but even then, it was almost too late. 

Tenma arrived at Akaashi’s apartment complex and asked for the spared keys. He rushed towards the apartment and didn’t hesitate to open it and swing it at full speed. He managed to stop the door from making a loud noise, feeling the embarrassment creeping in as he wondered if people saw him do that. He didn’t see Akaashi at first, so he walked around. His first instinct was to check his room. _He’s probably just sleeping,_ He thought to himself. He went inside the room to get a good look, but to no avail. He quietly crept around some more, until he got to the kitchen. There he was, pale as snow with vomit all around him.

“Keiji!” He called out.

“Wake up Keiji, come on. What the hell did you do?!” He cried out.

He immediately rushed to grab his phone and dial 119. Panic surged from within and questions were raised. Once the medics arrived, Tenma was quick enough to ask them if he could accompany his friend. At first, the medics hesitated, but then came to the conclusion that they were romantically involved, which wasn’t the case at all but, if it help Tenma be with Akaashi, he didn’t mind spreading a white lie. They loaded Akaashi onto the ambulance with Tenma right behind him, and started the engine.

As they drove off to the hospital, Akaashi noticed that Tenma was with him. _Bokuto should be here._

“Oh.” Bokuto was gone.

At the hospital, they took Akaashi in a hurry and asked Tenma to wait outside and he had no other choice but to oblige. He had time to spare and made a few calls, settling down on a seat, wishing for the night to be over. First, he wanted to speak to Bokuto, who failed to realize how miserable Akaashi was. Tenma had no clue what he was bargaining for.

“What the hell do you mean you broke up with Keiji?” Tenma asked furiously.

“I broke up with him because I met someone new. Why do seem so angry?” Bokuto asked curiously, as if he had not been the one that broke Akaashi as a whole.

“He’s in the hospital, Bokuto. Accidental overdose.” Tenma spoke with a soft tone, but everyone knew that it was brimming with fury.

“What?”

“What?! That’s all you have to say?!” Tenma raised his voice a bit louder and Bokuto feared the worst.

“I’m on my way. I’ll let Hinata, Atsumu, and Sakusa know.”

“Oh, don’t bother Bokuto. I’ve already called them.” He said it knowing it was complete lie, but he personally wanted to talk to the other three. He didn’t want them picking Bokuto’s side, for whatever reason that may be.

“There’s no point in seeing him tonight. They won’t let you. I, won’t let you.” 

Bokuto knew he did wrong in ending things the way he did. He shouldn’t have gone that long lying to Akaashi. He didn’t deserve it and Bokuto knew that. 

“Alright fine but, I’ll be there tomorrow.”

“Suit yourself.”

“Bye Bye, Tenma-san.”

Tenma didn’t even bother saying his goodbye. He hung up the call and immediately called the other three.

“Shoyo-kun, Hey.” Tenma spoke in an almost unrecognizable tone.

“Hi Tenma-san! It’s pretty late to be calling at this hour, no? Is there something wrong?”

Everything. Everything was falling apart. Not for him, but for Akaashi. 

“Akaashi was hospitalized. If you want to, you can come down and stay with me until he wakes up. I’ll explain what happened in detail.”

Tenma could sense the fear from Hinata’a side of the end. 

“I’m on way. Have you called the others?”

“I’ve already called Bokuto, just missing Sakusa and Atsumu.”

“Okay I’ll be on my way.”

“Alright, Bye Shoyo-kun.”

“Bye Tenma-san.”

Hinata hung up the call, but not before Tenma heard the dangling of keys. _He’s really fast._ Tenma thought.

One last final call. Atsumu and Sakusa. He knew the two were close with Akaashi since high school, but that was all there was to know. Akaashi never really opened up to him, and now he regrets not ever hearing him out. 

“Atsumu, hi.” Tenma was nervous. It was one in the morning and he had no idea if Atsumu would be in a good mood to receive his call. 

“What’s wrong?” Atsumu asked, concerned.

_Straight to the point I see._

“Akaashi has been hospitalized. Accidental overdose. Shoyo is on his way and I hope you and Sakusa can make it too.”

Tenma heard the distant sound of Atsumu’s voice saying, “Wake up Omi Omi, Kaashi’s been hospitalized.” He immediately heard Sakusa spring up on his feet. “What? Why?” The couple conversed with each other while getting ready. As they were about to leave, Atsumu spoke to Tenma.

“It was Bokuto wasn’t it? It’s Bokuto’s fault he’s there.”

“I’ll explain when you get here.” Tenma heard a loud noise from the other side of the call.

“Fuck.” Atsumu said out loud, followed by quiet murmurs from Sakusa.

“I’ll see you here. Bye Atsumu, bye Sakusa.”

“Bye Tenma-san” both said in unison.

Tenma hung up the call and waited ever so impatiently for the guys to arrive. His mind wondered off to many places he didn’t want it to. _I wonder how they’ll react._

Atsumu and Sakusa arrived 3 minutes earlier than Shoyo, but got lost several times asking doctors for directions. Once they finally made it, Shoyo was already sitting beside Tenma. He looked distraught, something you’ve never seen on Shoyo’s face.

 _What the hell happened?_ Both, Sakusa and Atsumu screamed in their heads. The losers in love had been together far longer than Akaashi and Bokuto. It was only a year, but to the trio, it felt like one big gap.

“Tenma.” Shoyo called out, noticing the couple. Tenma stood up and walked towards them. He greeted them as tired as he was, and immediately rushed back with Shoyo to gather the team. They all knew what this meant, missing a member, that is. They all knew Bokuto had something to do with this. If he didn’t, he would’ve been the first person to be at the hospital, demanding to see Akaashi with tears in his eyes. But it wasn’t like that one bit. He was nowhere to be seen.

All of a sudden everyone began to talk over each other loudly and it was enough for it to clog Tenma’s brain. He touched Atsumu’s shoulder and that seemed to calm him down, as well as everyone else.

“I need you all to listen to me. Akaashi is okay. He just needs to-”

He was cut off by Atsumu.

“Okay? What’d ya mean okay? He coulda fucking died!” Atsumu sounded extremely upset, as anyone would in this situation. He felt responsible for what had happened. _If it weren’t fer me, Akaashi would’ve never be in this position._

As if on cue, Sakusa took ahold of Atsumu’s hand, letting his actions speaking for himself. “This isn’t your fault,” his body spoke. Atsumu took one look at Sakusa’s endearing eyes, and knew he was wrong for thinking that. How could they have known? 

“Please let me finish, Atsumu. I know you three, including myself, are concerned for Akaashi’s health...” Tenma began to tell them what had happened. 

It punched Sakusa and Atsumu right in the throat.

Sakusa and Atsumu had gotten together due to the fact that Akaashi was fed up waiting for them to confess. He said it was a “little push” but oh did that little push end up in 6 anniversaries that would continue to go on for eternity. Sakusa and Atsumu never took advantage of Akaashi’s friendship. They knew he deserved nothing but the same happiness Akaashi had given them. Their second year of high school rolled in and Akaashi had finally come to terms with his sexuality. He didn’t want to keep hiding something so important from his best friends, and so he did the one thing he told himself he wouldn’t do. He came out to them while their schools held a practice match. Both already knew, but instead replied, “We’re proud of ya!, and we’re grateful you felt comfortable enough to tell us. Thank you.” 

Atsumu loved Akaashi too much to seem him so alone at times, and then it hit him one day. The way he’d look at the Fukurodani spiker had let Atsumu know that the guy in Akaashi’s heart was him and no one else. He made it his and Sakusa’s mission to get them two together. Around a month after the discovery, Akaashi confessed. He and Bokuto we’re finally dating, and as a gift, Bokuto gave Akaashi a Vabo-chan keychain that was white, compared to Bokuto’s pink, and a carbon copy of Bokuto’s volleyball keychain. Both kids were content, and then there was Sakusa and Atsumu, giggling at their accomplishments. As months turned into years, Atsumu and Sakusa’s relationship flourished, all while Bokuto’s and Akaashi’s went down the drain. _How did all this happened? Why did Akaashi have to endure this?_ Atsumu pondered.

Although he always loved Bokuto, part of him never accepted his affiliation with Akaashi. Bokuto needed people to revolve around him and Atsumu knew Akaashi wasn’t one of those people. He deserved someone better. Someone who knew what they were doing, someone who had been waiting for their love to be reciprocated and fell into silence when Akaashi and Bokuto got together. Atsumu knew they way he stared at Akaashi, that there was no one else in his heart, and that pained him. Atsumu hoped Bokuto’s chapter would quickly be over in Akaashi’s story. Now five years later, his wish was approved. But at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter, please listen to Chasing Cars and Already Gone by Sleeping At Last. Their covers never fail to make me cry!
> 
> Also, please don’t interpret Bokuto as the bad guy :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu pov  
> Sakusa pov  
> Akaashi pov (in the beginning it cuts back and forth between Atsumu, Sakusa, and him. then near the end it become his pov entirely)  
> Sakusa’s pov  
> Atsumu’s pov

At around two in the morning, Shoyo fell sleep, then Tenma 30 minutes later. Sakusa remained awake for two hours more before Atsumu felt his head go heavy on his shoulder. Now it was five in the morning and Atsumu was the only one awake at the moment. He asked himself over and over again if there was anything he could’ve done to prevent this. He wanted to make things right, but most importantly, he wanted Akaashi to start anew. He was indecisive at first but at last, he decided to make a phone call.

Not long after he had hung up, the doctor arrived to inform the friends. Atsumu stood still as to not wake Sakusa up. The doctor had let Atsumu know that Akaashi was awake, yet a bit drowsy. He asked if he was able to see Akaashi, to which the doctor replied yes. He got up quietly, accommodating Sakusa in slight more comfortable position, and followed the doctor to Akaashi’s room.

Upon arrival, the doctor had let Atsumu in, whispering, “let me know if there’s anything you need, alright?” 

“Sure thing, Doc. Thank ya.” Atsumu walked in, quietly closing the door and turning around. He felt his eyes drop at the sight. Akaashi hooked up on wires leading to god knows where, and the sound of the monitor that kept beating every time Atsumu blink. He wanted to cry now more than anything. He tried to hold it in, he really did, but then Akaashi opened his eyes and spouted out Atsumu’s name and he broke down.

“Kaashi. Don’t ya ever scare us like that again.” Atsumu walked over to Akaashi, grabbed a seat and sat down close to him. Atsumu put his head down, resting it on the hospital bed as he held Akaashi’s hand, afraid that he could leave him at any moment.

Akaashi gathered his strength and smiled. He forgot just how much he missed Atsumu. Yes, they saw each other every chance they had, but these past few hours had been nothing but grueling pain for the both. They needed each other right now, more than ever.

“It won’t happen again Tsumu, I promise. I didn’t do it on purpose you know.”

Atsumu was sobbing, choking out words that any normal person wouldn’t understand, yet Akaashi knew what he was saying.

“I know, but still! Ya gotta call us when you need help. Whether it’s Shoyo, Tenma, Sakusa or me.”

_No more Bokuto._ Both told themselves. 

“I’m really sorry Tsumu, I really am.” Akaashi meant it. He lamented the fact that he didn’t think of his friends for help. It was a selfish act, but he knew his friends would understand. 

“It’s alright Kaashi. I’m just relieved that you’re here.” 

“I am too.” He wasn’t lying. He wanted to be here and experience what he couldn’t do with Bokuto. He wanted to heal. 

He would later find out, that healing wasn’t a short process.

“Did you stay up all night waiting for me to wake up?” Akaashi asked.

There was no response.

“So that’s a yes then, huh?” Akaashi smiled and looked out the window. Everything would be alright. Sure, there would be obstacles he wouldn’t be able to face alone, but he had his friends and that’s all that mattered to him. He hummed quietly and allowed himself to fall asleep.

It was two in the afternoon when he woke up again. This time he’d seen more familiar faces. 

“Akaashi!” Hinata and Tenma synchronized.

They engulfed Akaashi into somewhat of a hug on each side and Akaashi couldn’t help but let out a weak laugh. Sakusa had removed himself from Atsumu, who was asleep on the couch. He walked towards towards the two and quietly asked them if he could talk to Akaashi alone. They ultimately decided they would go home and change. Both went on their way, waving at the two behind them. Akaashi knew what was about to happen. It was Sakusa Kiyoomi after all. He who cared too much.

“Keiji.” Sakusa said as he sat down on the seat Atsumu was in when he found him asleep. 

“I’m sorry, alright? I didn’t-” Akaashi cut himself off. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. 

“Don’t ever do that again. Please understand that we’re here for you. You don’t have to go through this alone.” Sakusa said with teardrops on his cheeks. 

“I didn’t do it on purpose, Kiyo. Please don’t cry, I’m here and I’m better. Akaashi could sense his own weep from a mile away.

He held Sakusa’s hand tight, letting actions speak for him. “I’m here trust me, I’m not leaving.” His hands spoke. Sakusa let out a small sob and Akaashi wasn’t able to defeat the threatening tears. They stayed in that same exact position until Atsumu woke up. 

“Good morning Omi, good morning Kaashi.” Atsumu smiled at the sight. 

“Good afternoon, you mean?” Sakusa corrected him.

“Ahh it’s already four! Omi Omi ya think they’ll let us eat hospital food? I’m starving, but I’m too lazy to get up.”

“I’ll get us some food. Bento sounds good?”

“Yep, that’s alright Omi!”

Sakusa smiled and waved goodbye.

“I’ll see you guys in a little.”

Akaashi was the only one besides Atsumu, who knew the two sides of Sakusa Kiyoomi. He was blunt and almost cold when they first met, but as time progressed, he became more gentle. Then they both met Atsumu and something in Sakusa changed. He smiled frequently and was often the one making jokes with Atsumu. He loved seeing him in that state of mind. He knew Sakusa was in love before Sakusa himself realized. Atsumu was indeed lucky, just as much as he was and Akaashi felt at peace watching the lovers flourish. 

An hour later Sakusa showed up and handed out the bento. He was glad he made extra, otherwise Tenma and Shoyo would’ve been starving. They all began to eat when Tenma pulled out a few papers. He went around and exhibited his work. Tenma began talking about his manga, Zombie Knight Zom’bish, and how he was supper proud of Akaashi for pulling all nighters with him. Akaashi was happy, Sakusa knew that for sure. He may not know how it would be in the future but as of right now, he knew Akaashi was ok. 

Sakusa began eating a little bit after everyone was finished. As he took his third bite, he was greeted with laughter. Tenma was showing the group a preview of the latest chapter of his manga and Shoyo being Shoyo, cackled at the jokes thrown in there. Atsumu tried holding in his laughter, but frankly, Atsumu was quite the giggler.

“Kaashi, ya really helped Tenma-san come up with these jokes? I never thought ya’d be a funny guy!” Atsumu blurts out trying to hold back his laugh.

Akaashi was more livelier than before, laughing at the fact that both, Shoyo and Atsumu were trying to catch their breath only to look at each other and lose it again. Sakusa also took noticed at how proud Tenma was, and he knew he had never made anyone laugh like that. It was like nothing ever happened. He hoped it could be like this soon. Even without Bokuto, Akaashi seemed like himself. 

The next few minutes, went by in a flash. Everything turned gray in only a matter of seconds and the room was colder than ever before. A chill went down everyone’s spine as they faced the door, looking at the inevitable. Bokuto was standing in the middle of the doorframe, too scared to move. 

Sakusa never understood Bokuto’s way of living. It was too hectic. One day he would be excited over something, the next he would forget about it. Sakusa forged down the thought that haunted him. _Was Akaashi just a phase for you? Did you lose interest just like all your other unvisited hobbies? Was Akaashi just an object you could use and throw away whenever you wanted to?_ Maybe Bokuto wasn’t aware of how he did things, but Sakusa did, and it angered him. 

Sakusa stood up and told everyone to leave. He grabbed Atsumu by the hand and walked out with him, but not before he glanced at Akaashi and nodded. _Ask him everything you want to know. It’s the least he can do._

Akaashi knew what he meant when Sakusa bobbed his head up and down. He didn’t want to hold back anymore. He just need answers, and Bokuto was the only one capable of providing them.

“What brings you here, Bokuto-san?”

“You.” Bokuto whispered. Fearing that Akaashi might get mad if he made himself comfortable, he stayed standing without moving a single part of his body. 

“Ah, I see. Do you need anything else then?” 

“I want to make things right with you. Please tell me how I can make this up to you. I’ll do anything! I’ll leave him and come back to you.”

“Please don’t do that, I do not need your pity. It isn’t your fault I’m here, though If you really want to make this up, as you say you do, I want you to answer a few of my questions. No matter how bad they are, I want the truth.”

“Yes Akaashi, Alright.”

“How long were you two together?”

“Two months.”

_So I was right._

“Did you ever have sex with them when we were together?”

“Yes, one time.”

Lightning bolt struck his shivering soul. Clouds mounted on top of his heart and rain began to pour. Will his heart ever heal, or will he have to make himself adapt to the rain found within his beating heart?

“When did you run out of love for me?” Akaashi could hear his voice tremor, but he stood his ground.

“A Year.”

Did he need to ask any more? He felt himself drowning, and clawing his way out, trying to breath just wouldn’t help him at all. 

“Why did you give me your keychains? Were they not important to you as they were to me?”

“I couldn’t stand the thought of leaving you when I still had parts of you left. Those keychains embodied what we once used to have, Akaashi.”

“Did you ever stop and think about how it was disrespectful of you to give them to me? Me, who had to bear the thought of you loving someone else? Me, who had to watch you fall in love with somebody else because god knows you don’t know how to keep a secret? Why couldn’t you just throw them away? Why didn’t you just burn the pictures? Why did you feel the need to give me YOUR belongings as well?”

Not once during their whole relationship, did Bokuto hear Akaashi speak so much. He knew Akaashi was angry and he didn’t have to show it for him to know. He could hear the pain in Akaashi’s voice and Bokuto himself felt the need to cry.

“I’m sorry, Akaashi. I really am. I didn’t think it through. You’re right, I should’ve taken care of that myself, but I didn’t and I’m truly, from the bottoms of my heart, I’m sorry.”

Bokuto began towards the door until Akaashi called after him.

“Do you love him?” Akaashi didn’t want to hear Bokuto’s response.

“Yes I do, very much.”

“Then please be happy and take care. Do not repeat your mistakes.”

Akaashi couldn’t believe what he had just said. Yes, he was angry, but as long as Bokuto was happy, he would be able to accept whatever had become of their relationship.

“Thank you, Akaashi. Take care.”

They exchanged their last smiles together and Bokuto went on his way. The group quickly entered and settled down where they were before. Sakusa felt Akaashi’s inner peace and thus, his question was answered. Akaashi had gotten what he wanted, and now it was time for him to pay his farewells to what he once used to love.

Before Tenma and Shoyo were to return home, Akaashi wanted to make something clear.

“Please don’t treat Bokuto any different than before. He’s part of the team and we are all friends.” Akaashi stayed silent for a moment before continuing. “These things happen, and I’m glad I have you guys to help me. I wish him nothing but the best and I hope you guys do too.”

Atsumu was about to say something stupid, but Sakusa knew what he was thinking and gave him a “shut up” stare. Atsumu gave up the idea of trying to have a “talk” with Bokuto. Eventually, they all agreed and said their goodbyes. 

Atsumu and Sakusa stayed behind, wanting to hear about what went down that afternoon. Akaashi knew if he spoke too much, Atsumu would be one step away from Bokuto’s apartment. he left major details out of the conversation and it was only until Atsumu fell asleep, that Sakusa and Akaashi spoke with sincerity.

Sakusa was mad. Furious. Words just couldn’t described how much it angered him to see Akaashi smiling with tears in his eyes. But he had promised Akaashi to treat Bokuto with the same respect as before. It would be hard, yes but, Akaashi was somehow calm for the first time in 24 hours.

The fell into a comfortable silence, and slowly their eyes began to droop. Not long after, Atsumu woke up and carried Sakusa in his arms. He laid him down on the couch and held him close, never wanting to experience what Akaashi might’ve felt like. He held Sakusa close to his heart and succumbed to slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song recommendation: Out Of Love by Alessia Cara!
> 
> This feels like it’s turning into a SakuΑtsu fic BUT I SWEAR ITS NOT, I just want a little bit of comparison between SakuAtsu and OsaAka :) 
> 
> we’re finally getting to the good part y’all :3
> 
> Also I’m sorry for the messy pov’s! I just really want to get everyone’s point of view in once chapter alone. I’m also afraid people won’t realize once I’ve transitioned from one pov to another so I decided to put them in the beginning. I think I’ll eventually take them off since they’re kinda annoying to look at though. ,’:/


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi pov  
> Small Sakusa pov  
> Atsumu pov

The week had gone by so fast that Akaashi wondered if he had really spent the week inside a hospital room. Atsumu and Sakusa had taken days off to spend them with Akaashi and they were glad they did. The trio would laugh for hours and getting scolded by Akaashi’s doctor became a routine. He couldn’t remember the last time he laughed so ugly, with nothing but air coming from his mouth. These moments he shared with these two felt never ending. He really loved them both.

Akaashi took a shower and changed into a long, navy black, loose sleeve sweater and a pair of beige loose sweatpants. Only reason he wore loose clothing was because he hated the feeling of the material on his skin, especially when it came to wearing jeans. While he changed in the restroom, Sakusa and Atsumu packed Akaashi’s items, along with a few other gifts given to him by the group. They took their time, trying to accommodate all they could into the luggage as neatly as possible, while making sure they stuffed in the samples of soaps, shampoos, and conditioners. Sakusa hated admitting this, but he liked the fragrance of the hair products, and at times when he didn’t feel like going home, he’d take a shower at the hospital. Using the hair products helped maintain his curly hair, and he was thankful for that. Atsumu though, understood Sakusa like the back of his hand. He was very stubborn, and so to make him feel better, Atsumu acted like he needed them instead. 

Atsumu was about to pack Akaashi’s clothes from the day of the accident when he came out of the bathroom.

“Throw those out for me, will you?” Akaashi whispered.

“Sure thing Kaashi.” Atsumu smiled, not wanting to draw attention to his sad eyes. He was worried something like this would happen again, and maybe this time, Akaashi’s clothes wouldn’t be the only thing he had to worry about.

 _It was just an accident. He’s okay now._ Atsumu repeated in his brain.

As time passed, Sakusa noticed Atsumu’s anxiety grow large, especially after he’d check the time. _What was he hiding that he didn’t want me to know?_

After a few hours of chatting and waiting for the doctor’s approval so they could head on home, Atsumu checked his phone for the 28th time.

Oh it’s already five in the afternoon, in that case, I’ll be heading out to buy us food! Sorry Kaashi, seems like ya’ll be having whatever I get ya!” Atsumu was met with a muffled laughter from Sakusa and a smile from Akaashi. He was notorious for forgetting Akaashi’s order. Akaashi never minded it, he thought of it as a surprise meal.

“You better bring me something good, otherwise I’ll tell Sakusa to kick your ass for me.” Akaashi looked at Sakusa who then turned to Atsumu.

“He’s right Atsumu, I will kick your ass.”

“Alright, enough of the partner in crime shit!” Atsumu laughed.

“Go on Atsumu, well be waiting.” Akaashi smirked.

“Kaashi, ya really are a bastard sometimes, ya know?”

“I know.”

The trio laughed for a bit before Atsumu left. He was nervous about where he was going. Akaashi had just gone through a breakup and the least he could do was let Akaashi have some space. But now, more than ever, he wanted someone to keep Akaashi safe. Something inside him told him he had to do this. After all, Osamu would make ends meet if it meant he got to see Akaashi again.

Atsumu had always known Osamu had a crush on Fukurodani’s setter. There was no one else he would look at like that, with eyes slightly more open to what they were used to, filled with a hint of interest that soon roared into such fondness. Atsumu understood from the very beginning and seeing his twin be the one to reciprocate his own unrequited love, pained him. He wondered how Osamu did it, spending years yearning for the one who wouldn’t turn his way. Atsumu wouldn’t be able to handle it but then again, Atsumu was happy and in a relationship with the man who loved him back twice as much. He blamed himself for not seeing it sooner. The stares, the timidity Osamu acquired when he’d hang out with the trio, the gentleness in his voice when he would talk to Akaashi, and they way his eyes would light up when Akaashi would say “tell me more,” right after he was done recounting his favorite Greek myth. Atsumu wished he was able to see it a whole lot sooner.

Back in high school, Fukurodani, Itachiyama, and Inarizaki, would regularly come together for practice matches and it became habitual for the trio to see each other. They competed and gave it their best shot, all while laughing at how dumb Atsumu looked practicing that little performance before each serve. It was their own world, just the three of them.

The next match was to be held between Inarizaki and Fukurodani, Itachiyama was off to the sidelines, studying their opponents. Atsumu was gaping, too visibly exhilarated to notice the lack of excitement in his twin brother’s eyes. Osamu may not have looked like the type to fawn over volleyball, but that was a complete and utter lie that could trick everyone, except Atsumu. But somehow, at this very moment it was different, he looked... flushed?

“Samu?!” 

Osamu snapped out of the trancelike state.

“What, ya jerk?!”

“What’re ya doing?! Ya staring like an idiot!”

Atsumu turned to look at whatever had his brother mesmerized and all he could see was Akaashi drinking from his water bottle.

“Oh.” It took time to sink in.

“OH.” There it was.

_He’s got quite the taste._ Atsumu wasn’t going to lie to himself. Akaashi was very pretty. 

Apart from finding out Osamu had a crush on his best friend that day, he was also told something that left him feeling guilty. 

“Bokuto. I like Bokuto.”

Sakusa and Atsumu turned to look at each other, content with this new information. Although Atsumu was happy for Akaashi, he couldn’t help but want to be angry at him. _What does Bokuto have that my brother doesn’t?_ He pondered. He went a week without talking to Akaashi, using every excuse in the book to not text him back. Sakusa figured something was wrong when Atsumu didn’t send pictures of his dog as often as he did. He called Atsumu and had waited for him to pick up.

“Shit, he’s calling! What do I do? How long do I wait? Okay how about three rings? Agh fuck it, I’m picking up.” Atsumu was a mess, not because he was scared, but because he knew he would say something dumb while talking to Sakusa. Yes, they had been dating for some time now, but he still felt nervous around Sakusa.

“Hi, Omi Omi! What’s up?” Atsumu was sweating.

“What’s up with you? You haven’t...texted in the group chat.” He didn’t tell him about how he missed Atsumu’s pup. _Can’t let him know my weakness._ A shiver ran down his spine.

“Kiyoomi...”

Sakusa knew it was something serious, maybe not to him, but for whatever reason it may had been, Sakusa could recognize the guilt in Atsumu’s voice.

“Talk to me Atsu.”

“It’s my fault isn’t it? If it wasn’t fer me Akaashi wouldn’t want Bokuto, and maybe, just maybe he’d want my Osamu.”

_So that’s what this is about._

“None of this is your fault, it was bound to happen Atsu. Do not blame yourself for something you have no control over.” Sakusa was as sincere as ever and Atsumu adored that part of him.

“Maybe they met at the wrong time, just maybe they were halves, doomed to spend eternity looking for the other. Maybe their souls need more time to find each other.” Sakusa said.

“Huh?” Atsumu had no idea where this had come from.

“You’ve never heard of the greek myth? It’s your brother’s favorite story to tell, you know” 

“Oh.” 

“You have no idea what I’m talking about do you, Atsu?”

“Nope.” 

“Ugh, according to Greek mythology It was said that in the beginning of time, humans took a different form. They were variations of these humans. Man, woman, those with no specific gender, and those with all genders. These pairs were always different but in the end, held the same purpose. They had four arms, four legs, and a single head with two faces. Fearing their power could take him down, Zeus split them into two separate beings, condemning them to spend eternity searching for their other halves.”

Sakusa spoke in such a soft tone that it made Atsumu forget about his worries.

“Ah, I remember now. Thank ya. 

“If I’m being honest with you Atsu, I do think Akaashi deserves someone better than Bokuto. I know they’ll find each other soon, so please don’t fret.”

Sakusa couldn’t see Atsumu, but he didn’t have to. He knew Atsumu felt content.

“I have to go now Atsu, but please for the love of god, don’t stop sending pictures of your puppy. It’s the only thing I like about you.” He didn’t care now. He figured the photos weren’t his weakness. It was Atsumu.

“Ya know we’re dating right? You wouldn’t date me because of my dog!”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night. Bye bye Atsu.” 

“You’re so mean Omi Omi!” He laughed before he hung up.

Although it was now more bearable, this dilemma stayed with him for over two more weeks. He’d remember the story Sakusa told him and he would wondered. _If Osamu and Akaashi were each other’s halves, why couldn’t Akaashi see that? Was it because he met Bokuto first? And if that was the case, wouldn’t that make me and Sakusa complete? WAIT. WAS SAKUSA FLIRTING WITH ME?! Ugh he has such a way with words._ He clutched his hand to his chest. Those fools were so in love.

He quickly went back to thinking. Was there a way he could tell Osamu without hurting him? Was there a way as to not make him cry? Although maybe Osamu wouldn’t be the one crying. He’d probably be the one comforting Atsumu. 

Every passing day, his impulse grew. He couldn’t bear keeping this to himself, not when Osamu’s love grew stronger everyday.

“Samu.” Atsumu opened the door slightly to their shared bedroom.

“What'd ya want?”

“I need to ask ya something.” Atsumu looked serious and thus, prompted Osamu into distress.

“What’s wrong?”

Osamu sat on the edge of his bed and began patting right next to him, signaling Atsumu over. He walked quietly, and sat down more gently than ever before.

“Ya like Akaashi, don’t ya?”

Osamu let out a small, almost unheard, gasp which was then replaced by the red tones on the apple of his cheeks.

“Yes, is there something wrong?”

Atsumu tried putting the words together. He didn’t know how to tell him, so he opted with the easier choice first. 

“No, I’m just proud of ya. Really, I am.”

Although Osamu wasn’t a regular in the smiling department, when he did, he looked content with the world. It was one of his best features, Atsumu was sure of it. _Samu smiles so carefree._

“I need to tell ya something that ya have to know, because it ain’t fair to ya.”

If people said Atsumu loved too hard, then what would they say about Osamu, who loved twice as much?

“What is it Tsumu? Ye’re scaring me.”

Atsumu lowered his head. He was on the verge of tears and didn’t want Osamu to see him like that. Osamu didn’t deserve this pain. He didn’t deserve an ounce of it. 

“Akaashi...Akaash-”

“Likes Bokuto? Yeah I know.”

Atsumu looked up at Osamu with his mouth gaped opened, though it wasn’t exaggerated. He was met with melancholic eyes, and a smile to hide the true emotion that nestled in his heart, but Atsumu knew better. Osamu didn’t feel they way he expressed himself, and Atsumu was the only one who could read him like a book. They were twins after all, they always knew how to make the other feel cared for and now more than ever, Atsumu had to act quick. He did the only thing he could do. He laid on the edge of Osamu’s bed and patted right next to him. Osamu understood right away. It had become a routine for them to do this ever since Little Atsumu made a nasty comment about little Osamu, which made him cry. He grabbed Osamu’s small hand and climbed onto his bed, making sure Osamu took the spot closest to the wall. Atsumu hugged him tightly while he cried, whispering his sorry over and over again, until they both fell asleep. 

And now, seven years later, Atsumu did the only thing he could do, but this time he wasn’t the one who had made him cry. Osamu kept his head lowered on Atsumu’s chest as he clutched onto his shirt. He weeped quietly, compared to back then and although he wept without making a sound, Atsumu recognized the pain that crushed him. They remained liked this for two hours until Osamu had fallen asleep. He removed the tears from his own eyes, slowly got out of bed, and took a blanket from the stacks they had accumulated over the years. He tucked Osamu in and was about to walk out of the room when he saw the little kitsune plush on the floor.

_Oh, must’ve dropped it when I got up._

He picked up the plush and placed it right beside Osamu.

Now, they had their own jobs, responsibilities, and new lives, but even then Osamu never gave up on Akaashi, not when he realized it was unrequited, and not even when he found out about Akaashi and Bokuto’s relationship. 

“Hey, Tsumu.”

Oh, right. He came to pick up Osamu at the train station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song recommendation: Everything Works Out in the End by Kodaline!
> 
> Also with the whole Greek myth, the original story went man and woman, but I felt the need to include everyone, especially non-binary and gender fluid people. I don’t know if I executed that well and I’m afraid people might take it the wrong way. I, myself, am gender fluid. 
> 
> Anyways I’m scared of posting this so If you feel offended even in the slightest bit, feel free to tell me, and I’ll change it right away. I don’t ever want to make someone feel uncomfortable.
> 
> I hope I get to post the next chapter today, but I’ll probably post it in the middle of the night :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu pov  
> Osamu pov  
> Akaashi pov

“I tried getting everything, but ya called on such short notice.” Osamu had suitcases stacked on top of him from left to right.

“Ya really brought yer whole kitchen Osamu.” Atsumu laughed.

“Just help me carry these things! They’re heavy and I know ya can take it, ya healthy bastard!”

“Ya act like ya don’t exercise as well, Samu!”

They had only been reunited for approximately five minutes and were already arguing. Mama Miya would’ve been mad.

After getting ahold of half the luggage, Atsumu, followed by Osamu, began to walk towards the car out in the front.

“So what’s the plan, Tsumu?”

“Ah, I’m glad ya ask! We’re gonna drop off yer things at Akaashi’s apartment, then go back to the hospital and stay with him until the doctors let him go. After that we’ll go back to Akaashi’s and ya’ll make us some food!”

“So I don’t even get to nap?!”

“Ya shouldn’t worry about that, we were supposed to leave in the morning but something about papers got delayed due to a car accident.”

“So yer telling me it could take hours?”

“Yep!”

“Tsumu, unforgivable. I’m taking a nap, don’t wake me up.”

“Yes, Sir!”

Atsumu was understandably happy. He had reunited with his twin after many months of solely phone calls and messages. Part of him wanted to thank Akaashi, but his other half would consider that rude, so he just thanked himself for being smart enough to put this whole plan together. Osamu was the same as before, no change whatsoever. No partners, no love life, just work, and his family. It was a sad life for Osamu. He went to work early in the mornings, left around the evenings, and was stuck at home doing nothing but staring at a wall the rest of the day. Where was the Osamu he knew? The one that swore to be the nicer twin and have lots of friends? Where was he? Their lives all of a sudden became the total opposites. Atsumu had a relationship, he had a social life, and his family was far away from him. Osamu was nothing like Atsumu. He didn’t think his twin would end up like this.

They arrived to Akaashi’s apartment and Atsumu pulled his celebratory move. A “small” punch right on Osamu’s stomach. _Oh_ , he missed doing that.

Atsumu laughed as Osamu let out a big gasp.

“Oh yer so gonna get it now, Tsumu.”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Just thought ya wouldn’t wake up with my beautiful singing!”

“Knowing ya, ya would literally scream in my ear.”

“I’m glad you haven’t forgotten about that!” Atsumu smiled wide, and Osamu couldn’t help but smile back.

“Come on, let’s get yer stuff inside.”

Osamu didn’t have to worry about the keys, as Atsumu already held the spare to the door. They walked in and Osamu took in the sight. Plants kept healthy all around the house, with their own name tags. He walked quietly towards the plants to take a closer look.

“How come they’ve lasted a week going unwatered? they should’ve been wilting by now.”

Atsumu strolled over to Osamu and examine the plants. “Sakusa had been taking care of them, you know I suck at keeping these things alive.”

“Yea, tell me about it.” Osamu was brought back to memory, long forgotten. He had gifted Atsumu a plant, only for it turn up dead after three days. Osamu ended up comforting Atsumu that whole day.

They began to unpack what Osamu would need to make food once they got back. It didn’t take long and by six in the afternoon, they were finished and headed back to the hospital.

“Hey, Tsumu?” 

“Yeah, Samu?”

“Ya never told me why Akaashi was in the hospital.”

“Overdose.”

Osamu was visibly distraught and wanted to keep asking questions, but instead just stayed silent.

“It was accidental, don’t worry Samu.”

Atsumu looked over at Osamu waiting for him to keep asking questions, but all that he saw was worry seeping in.

“They broke up, Bokuto and Akaashi. Bokuto said he’d found someone else and left him. He cried and cried and that resulted in a massive headache he couldn’t get rid of. He took the pills, but couldn’t see how many were there and ended up taking a whole lot more than he should’ve.” 

They kept quiet, until Atsumu heard sniffles coming from his twin. He didn’t say anything, didn’t want to. Atsumu thought that it could maybe be cries of relief, but he knew better than that. Although Osamu kept his love to himself, he still wished for Bokuto’s and Akaashi’s relationship to last forever. He saw the way Akaashi acted when he was with Bokuto. It was different. The way their bodies seemingly fit right into each other made Osamu wonder if they were the protagonists of the world, and he was only a passing character.

They drove in silence until Atsumu turned up the radio. 

When the twins arrived at the hospital, both were obviously nervous. Atsumu was hoping he could get away with this, but knowing Sakusa, they were probably going to talk about this after they’d left. Osamu’s stomach was churning at the thought of seeing Akaashi after years. He couldn’t remember when was the last time he saw him. 

They walked up towards the room and Atsumu could tell Osamu was being fidgety.

“Hey, don't worry about it, all right? He’s happy.”

“M’kay.”

Osamu straighten himself up, and began to fix his hair. He turned to Atsumu and was returned with a thumbs up. _Nice!_

They hesitated to open the door, but then Atsumu had a spike of courage and walked straight in.

“Hey guys! How’re ya doing?”

“Atsu, where’s the food?”

“Yea, Tsumu. We’ve been waiting for at least an hour now.” Akaashi laughed.

Hearing Akaashi’s voice brought Osamu’s butterflies to make their grand appearance. It was the first time he had heard it so deep and it made Osamu go crazy. 

He slowly started walking inside.

“Ah, yer gonna have to wait just a bit longer. I brought a friend!”

Osamu felt his stomach churn. 

“Hi, Sakusa. Hello Akaashi.” Osamu waved almost quietly and smiled. He felt his eyes betray him. There he was, Akaashi sitting on the bed with his legs crossed together smiling right back at him. His hair longer than before, he wore glasses now, he didn’t hide his hands anymore, and he was smiling. Something Osamu had never seen before. It was breathtaking. 

At first, Atsumu was nervous to see Sakusa’s reaction, but then came out a muffled laughter and all was good.

“Atsu, when we told you bring food, we meant food, not a cook.” Sakusa said hiding his laughter. Both Atsumu and Osamu looked at each other before chuckling, and Akaashi was right behind them. Once again, the doctor made his way to the room and ordered them to be quiet, he then informed them that in a few hours they would be able to leave. They said their apologies and appreciations before the doctor went on his way.

After a few minutes of sitting around, Sakusa and Atsumu began to walk towards the door.

“Where are you guys going?” Asked Akaashi.

“Oh, we’ll be getting food after all. Omi is already hungry so Osamu will cook for us tomorrow!”

“Do ya even know where I’m gonna to stay, Tsumu? I ain’t even find a hotel.”

“Who said ya were gonna sleep in a hotel?”

Three _huhs?_ were heard. 

“Ya’ll be staying with Akaashi! He needs a roommate now that me and Sakusa will be going back to practice and we won’t always be there. So, while you go to work here, Akaashi will accompany you!”

“Work? Osamu. Did you branch out to Tokyo? Akaashi asked, not worrying about Osamu staying with him. He wanted company now more than ever, and maybe, he thought, just maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

“Yeah, I did.” Osamu felt proud.

“That’s wonderful to hear. If you wouldn’t mind having me, then I’d like to join you.” Akaashi smiled. _oh, god. That smile again. Oh my god yer gonna kill me Akaashi._

“See! Problem solved.” Atsumu said in delight.

Sakusa was just trying to hold in his laughter.

“Alright we’ll be coming back soon! Bye bye.” The couple waved and went on their way, thus leaving Osamu and Akaashi alone. Osamu could feel his heart racing with every passing minute. He had to say something, anything. He walked towards Akaashi, grabbed a seat and sat close to him. Akaashi had laid back on the bed, but even then, he was still somewhat sitting. 

“It’s good that you’re around now. It’s not everyday we get to see you, you know.” Akaashi cleared his voice.

“I’m glad yer alright, Akaashi. I was worried about ya.”

“Ah, don’t be. It was a mere accident that’ll never happen again.” 

Silence fell between them until Osamu spoke up.

“How’s work been going? How’s Tenma-san been?

“He’s been okay, pulling all-nighters and not taking care of himself as usual, you know? Now that I’m thinking about it, he really needs to cut his hair.” Akaashi choked back a giggle.

Osamu couldn’t help but smile at the sight.

“Osamu, can I ask you a question?”

Osamu was swirling in his own brain and his anxiousness rose up. He nodded and waited for the question to be asked.

“Why did you move here?”

“Honestly, I got no idea. Tsumu called me and said “Get yer ass here right now, yer moving over here!” And I impulsively came.” That was true, but it was only part of it. He didn’t tell Akaashi how he wanted to see him, or hold him, or just be with him. He kept that part all to himself.

He heard a few giggles coming from above and looked to see Akaashi laughing, full on. He smiled before it turned into a cackle. 

“Osamu, I never thought you’d be the one to act on impulse.” 

“Yeah, Atsumu’s always afraid and overthinking. It doesn’t do him any good but it’s inevitable. It’s just bound to happen.” 

They talked for a little more before Akaashi noticed the slight tint of sleepiness on Osamu’s face.

“Got to sleep Osamu, you must be tired coming all the way from Hyogo. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Osamu took one look at Akaashi and laid his head on the bed. _I’ll be here when you wake up._ He recited Akaashi’s words until he fell asleep. It didn’t take long before Akaashi too, took a nap. Words went unsaid, but Osamu was content nonetheless.

After two hours, Atsumu and Sakusa had finally arrived. They were were starving and they knew Akaashi and Osamu were too. They walked in slowly as to not cause any disturbances, when they took ahold of what was right in front of them. Osamu rested his head on the bed and since the bed was inclined forward, Akaashi’s fetal like position, looked somewhat similar to a person crouching. That wasn’t the important part though, it was Akaashi’s hand resting on top of Osamu’s. both had there palms facing up, but that didn’t matter. They were holding hands. Sakusa didn’t hesitate to take out his phone and start the camera up. Atsumu was spacing out. _Oh my god. They are so cute, it’s gross._

“Stop thinking it’s gross. This doesn’t compare to half the shit we do, Tsumu.” Sakusa whispered, snapping Atsumu back to reality. Of course he’d know what his boyfriend was thinking about.

“Hehe, you’re right Omi.” 

Sakusa took a few more pictures before putting his phone away. He looked at Atsumu and both knew right away what they were about to do.

“On the count three Alright?” Sakusa said.

“1..”

“2..”

“3!” 

Sakusa pounced on Akaashi and Atsumu did the same to Osamu. Both victims didn’t know what was happening until they felt tickles coming from everywhere.

“Tsumu, Stop! It tickles. Stop!”

Akaashi was to busy gasping for air. He kept cackling that his laughter was soon replaced with wheezing. 

The tickle fight lasted three minutes since Sakusa was really hungry.

After they were done eating, as if on cue, the doctor had given Akaashi the papers to send him and his god awful friends on their way. The group quickly grabbed their things and headed out the hospital. 

After walking out, Akaashi stopped for a moment to take the breeze in. The night was as beautiful as ever, filled with bright, neon lights and billboards of all shapes and sizes. He wanted to take it all in. 

“It’s beautiful here at night.” Osamu said.

“It really is.”

_It may be beautiful but the lights aren’t what make it that way. It’s you Akaashi. It’s always been you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song recommendation:  
> Crush by Cigarettes After Sex 
> 
> Ended up posting this in the morning, sorry! I got busy all night, but hopefully I’ll post one more chapter today :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu pov  
> Osamu pov  
> Akaashi pov

Coming back home felt unnerving for Akaashi. He didn’t know what he would find once they arrived and a more unsettling thought started to form.

_I’ll have to clean up once I get home._

The ride to Akaashi’s was rather quiet. No one uttered a word, seeing as they had been tired out from waiting all day. In the back seat, Osamu and Akaashi stared out into the window, looking at the streetlights above them. Everything Osamu took a glance at reminded him of Akaashi, but to Akaashi, it was Bokuto he saw. They kept their heads up high and didn’t move at all.

Atsumu and Sakusa were in the front, side eyeing each other. They had no idea what to say to start a conversation and frankly, they knew the guys in the back wouldn’t be the first to talk. Atsumu turned on the radio and put on orchestral music. He remembered that both, Osamu and Akaashi liked the genre, and so he used it to his advantage. _Nice!_

After a few minutes of playing the music, the couple noticed the two in the back smiling and swaying their heads ever so slowly. Sakusa looked at Atsumu and began a celebratory dance in their head. 

Upon arrival, Atsumu opened the door, letting everyone else inside. Akaashi didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. His house looked just like before, nothing out of place and everything was taken care of. He was surprised to see his plants still alive. 

“Omi watered yer plants and I took care of cleaning the house while ya were away. It’s nothin’ much, but we figured it would be nice coming back to a clean space.”

Akaashi took a moment before speaking.

“Thank you, I appreciate all of your help. Sakusa I’m glad you made the right decision of taking over the plants. Atsumu would’ve killed them instantly.” Akaashi said, having trouble keeping his giggles to a minimum.

“Yeah, me and Osamu know that he’s a plant killer. It’s his nature.”

Akaashi turned his back to face Osamu, and while Atsumu and Sakusa were arguing back and forth, Akaashi took the chance to speak.

“Thank you Osamu, for keeping me company. I hope I’m not a bother to you.”

_Yer nothing of the sort._

“The apartment is rather small and there’s only one room, so you’re free to take my bed.” Akaashi smiled with his eyes. It was nothing he had ever done before.

“No, this is yer house. Ya should be resting up, I don’t want ya hurting yourself. I’ll take the sofa, if ya don’t mind.”

“Of course I don’t mind, but will you be okay with that?”

_I do mind. That’s the only piece of Bokuto I have left now._

“Yes, I’ll be just fine. I used to sleep on the couch back at home since I was always too tired to get to my bed.” Osamu grinned.

Akaashi chuckled before the pair realized that Sakusa and Atsumu were looking at them.

“Did you guys need something?” 

“Nope, we’re alright! I think it’s time for me and Omi to go home. Don’t ya think?” Atsumu turned to Sakusa waiting for the response.

“Yeah, it’s really late already. Me and Atsumu have to go back to practice tomorrow so we’ll leave you guys be.”

They quickly left, waving their goodbyes as they shut the door behind them.

“Hmmm, what was that all about?” Akaashi questioned.

“Hmmm, dunno.”

Oh was his heart racing. He was alone with Akaashi and he had no idea what he was doing. 

“Hey, do you want me to help you unpack your stuff? I’m not planning on going to sleep anytime soon.”

“If ya’d like, then please, yes.”

It took about two hours to unpack his clothes and set them up in Akaashi’s closet. Osamu had insisted to keep them in the luggage, but Akaashi refused.

“It’s your home now too, Osamu, we’ll make space for all of your things no matter how big or small they may be. Look on the bright side, now you can teach me how to cook properly since you have all these gadgets.”

_Is it really my home too? I’m foolishly in love with someone’s other halve._

“Yeah, that’d be nice.” Osamu said as he smiled profoundly.

“Oh but, what if I need to grab clothes? I can’t just barge in yer room.”

“Then knock.”

Osamu felt silly. Every question given was returned with a simple answer. This was all just so surreal to Osamu.

It was around three in the morning when they had finished and both were too tired to move. They sat on the couch and fell asleep on opposite sides of the cushion. Osamu was satisfied with the way things had worked out, and although he was here as a friend, he wished for nothing more than Akaashi himself. Osamu would help him if it meant he got to see him content again and it didn’t matter if Akaashi couldn’t reciprocate his love, he would still wait for him in this life and in the next.

The next morning, Osamu woke up to the sound of Akaashi making tea. He got up and began to stretch, making sure not to make any noise. Once finished, he walked towards the kitchen and stood right next to Akaashi.

“Mornin’ Akaashi.” 

“Good morning, Osamu. Did you sleep well?”

“Yes I did, thank ya for asking. How long have ya been awake?”

“Not long. Woke up about an hour ago.”

“Oh, alright.” 

They were absolutely clueless as to what they were doing. 

“Get ready, we’ll be going on an errand for you.”

“Huh?”

“Osamu, you have no car.”

“Righhht...” Osamu laughed nervously.

“We’ll head over to the car dealer and pick out a car. After that, we can go wherever you want Osamu.”

“Ya sure about this? I don’t to tire ya out.”

“I’m inviting, no need to worry. Now go on and get ready. I’ll have the tea out in no time.”

“Thanks Akaashi!” Osamu hurried his way over to the shower, only to realize that he had not packed a towel.

“Hey uhh, Akaashi?”

“Yes, Osamu?” Akaashi faced him.

“I ain’t bring a towel with me, do ya have a spare?”

“They’re in my closet on the top shelf, if you can’t find them let me know and I’ll get them for you.” Akaashi expressed his tenderness.

“M’kay, thank ya.” Osamu couldn’t help but break into a low, upward curve of the lips.

He grabbed the towel and rushed to take a shower. 

After he was fully done, dressed and all, he made his way back to the kitchen. He was greeted by Akaashi who had the tea ready on the table and a piece of strawberry shortcake on each plate.

“I think Atsumu and Sakusa left the cake here yesterday, somehow? I don’t really know, but I texted them and they told me it was for us, so why not eat it right now?” Akaashi shrugged sheepishly before he began to eat. Osamu was happy with Atsumu’s choice of cake, although part of him said that it was actually Sakusa who bought it. He knew Sakusa had a sweet tooth from what Atsumu had told him so he was destined to put two and two together.

Once they were done eating, they made their way to the car dealership. Akaashi had asked Osamu if he liked classical music to which he responded with a simple yes. The drive there was tranquil, all Osamu did was look out the window, admiring the many people who walked all around them. Akaashi knew it was very different from Hyogo, therefore he made it his mission to make Osamu feel welcomed, having no idea that it wasn’t a place Osamu wished to call home. 

After about four hours of picking out a car and signing papers, Osamu ended up getting a black, 2016 Toyota Prius. He didn’t want anything fancy, so he went for the cheapest option instead. He wasn’t a person who would buy the most expensive item on the menu, he liked to go for the simple things.

They went home in their separate cars, only for Akaashi to get into Osamu’s once they had arrived.

“We’re taking your car out today, we need to try it out.” Akaashi said bringing out the apple of his cheeks.

“Where’d ya want to go?”

“Atsumu told me you read books. He didn’t specify which genre, but either way, I want to take you to the bookstore I grew deeply fond of. I think you’ll like it.”

“M’kay then, thank ya Akaashi.”

“Don’t thank me, we’re friends.”

_Friends._

They drove all around town, exploring parts that not even Akaashi knew about. It was exciting to see the world from many different perspectives and as alone as he may have felt, Akaashi couldn’t help but feel some sort of tranquility when he was with Osamu. 

At last, they had finally arrived at the bookstore a little bit after eight. It wasn’t far from Akaashi’s apartment, but since the two were out and about driving around town, they ended up going really late. 

“So, what type of books you like to read?”

“Oh, uhh I don’t really have a preference, the only thing I require is to be sobbing by the time I finish the book.” Osamu responded shyly.

“I have a lot of those books at home. I used to read them to-” Akaashi cut himself off before saying another word.

“I used to read them to my plants since I heard that plants did well when you communicated with them.”

 _Bokuto. Ya used to read them to Bokuto, didn’t ya Akaashi?_ Osamu wondered how Bokuto was able to let go of someone so dear. He chose not to talk about this topic with Akaashi, at least not yet. 

“Did’ya know that talking to them in a baby voice helped them grow out strong and rarely ever wilt? I remember reading a study about this kinda stuff. They had plant A, who they treated with kindness, and plant B, who would get ridiculed on the daily. After weeks- no months of this, they realized that plant B began to wilt and die, while plant A flourished with nutrients. It’s sad really, seeing as though people have become cruel and now only a few remain happy.” 

“Wow Osamu, I didn’t know that but you’re absolutely right about people. They’ve become so thoughtless, and now not many are able to feel content with their life. I feel like plants really embody who we truly are, if it weren’t for them we probably wouldn’t know much about ourselves.”

Osamu was surprised to hear Akaashi talk so much. He was used to the short and sweet answers to make him feel at peace, but hearing Akaashi give out long and meaningful paragraphs made his heart skip multiple beats per minute.

“That’s exactly what I think, Akaashi.”

Akaashi looked up at Osamu who seemed slightly... red? He gave a heartfelt grin, to which Osamu chuckled. Although, conversations between them were hushed and simple, they held an eloquent interpretation. They understood each other in a way no one else could.

“Osamu, let us go to the manga section. I’ve been wanting to pick up a new read.”

“Alright.”

_I’ll go wherever you take me._

Akaashi ended up getting two books and Osamu debated up until the last second on what to get, but ultimately came to a decision and got three mangas. 

“Osamu, didn’t you want books that’ll make you cry?”

“I do, but I’ll start with the ones in your home first.”

_I’ll rewrite their frameworks for you. I’ll make it a bit more bearable to live without him, Keiji._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song recommendation:  
> Someone to Stay by Vancouver Sleep Clinic
> 
> I actually have no idea how to get a car in Japan or if it’s even that easy but I had to write this in because I had totally forgotten that Osamu didn’t have a car.
> 
> Ps, I really recommend reading Your Soul is a River by Nikita Gill, it’s really good.
> 
> My science teacher taught me about the whole plant thing like three years ago, and it’s been in my head for awhile now SO IDK IF ITS ACTUALLY CORRECT, haha... also I should really stop saying to expect two chapters everyday knowing it tires me out, but just incase!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major plot spoilers for the movie Martyrs (2008)

The next day, Osamu woke up early to get groceries and prepare breakfast. He secretly entered Akaashi’s room and grabbed a random shirt and sweatpants, not really caring if they matched or not. He walked past a knocked out Akaashi and quickly closed the door behind him, making sure the light from outside wouldn’t wake him up. He took a glance at the clothes and shrugged, putting on his black shirt that seemed to accommodate his broad chest and his white sandy pants that Atsumu had given him “because why not?” 

Osamu went around the kitchen looking for everything basic that Akaashi needed to have and once done with that, he grabbed the keys to the apartment and to his car and headed to his destination.

On his way to the market, he had a hunch Akaashi would be into French toast and so he made a list in his head of what to get. The list consisted of powdered sugar, two airy loaves, cinnamon, and honey. He also made sure to get a few other supplies for dinner since he wanted to show Akaashi how to cook.

It took about an hour and thirty-four minutes to retrieve everything he needed and by the time he was back at home, the sun had come out. Osamu cleaned up his space and began to work. He sliced up the bread carefully, making sure the cut was clean, then placing them in the toaster oven to let them toast. Meanwhile, he began to cut a banana and an apple into two, placing them into their small respective bowls. _Half and half, since it would be too much for Akaashi._ Osamu mashed the bananas and divided the apple into smaller pieces, mixing them together. 

He worked meticulously, showing his love through the art of food itself. Back at home, he was a household name. 

“Did’ya hear about Miya Osamu’s new recipe?”

“Yea, I heard a whole lot! Ya trying to go?”

“Yea I wanna eat.”

He was built upon the small things he did everyday and he knew the end results were no more than a byproduct of that. He was fortunate to have gotten to know his former captain, after all, he became the source of many solutions to Osamu’s problems.

It started when he was small, accompanying his mother, analyzing her hand movements, and watching as the family praised her cooking. He knew from that very day that there was nothing else that could make him as content as cooking for other people.

Now, he prepared breakfast for the one person he couldn’t have. Did it hurt? Yes, yes it did but he wouldn’t want it any other way.

He didn’t realize when Akaashi sat at the table, staring at him with delicacy and grinning from ear to ear. Immediately after turning around, Osamu caught his breath and melted into a smile.

“G’mornin’ Akaashi, How’d ya sleep?”

“I slept well, thank you. What about you?” Akaashi said as he stood up and walked towards Osamu, eyeing the way his hand buttered the bread.

“Fairly good.”

“What are you making? If I may ask.”

“Oh, uh I thought ya might like French toast so I made it fer ya.”

Akaashi let out a sigh.

“Do ya not like French toast? I can make ya something else if ya like.” 

“No no, it’s not that. It’s just... how do you know me so well? Who told you I ate toast every morning? Was it Atsumu?” 

“Akaashi, ya just too easy to read!”

They looked at each other before they snickered.

“Am I now? I doubt that, I’m a closed door!” Akaashi held his hands in front of his face and began opening and closing them. It reminded Osamu of a baby playing hide and go seek _Cute._

“Go on and sit, I’m almost done.” Osamu grinned.

“You forgot the tea Osamu, let me help you with that.”

“Alright, but be careful.”

Akaashi grabbed the pot and began heating up the water. He made his way towards the cabinets and searched for the tea bags, pulling two from the batch. He inserted them inside the pot and added a few other ingredients such as natural honey and a bit of cinnamon. He always preferred to make his own tea, which Osamu took notice of.

They seemed to talked about everything in those fifteen minutes and once they got settled in their seats they began to quietly eat, until Akaashi spoke up.

“Why haven’t you gotten around to asking me what happened with Bokuto?”

“Because it ain't any of my business. Yer entitled to tell me once yer ready.”

“You know Osamu, even though we haven’t talked in a long time, I consider you a close friend of mine and it isn’t because I’m friends with Atsumu. I sense something in you that makes me trust you completely.”

_So he feels that too._

“It took time for me to warm up with Atsumu, but with you, it seems like I’ve known you my whole life. Maybe it’s my past life or something, I don’t know.”

At that moment, Osamu remembered the story of how soulmates came to be. 

“I feel the same way ya do, Akaashi. If ya feel comfortable telling me then by all means, whenever yer ready, I’ll be here to listen.”

They beamed at each other and continued eating. 

Akaashi insisted on washing the dishes to pay Osamu back, but he refused. In the end, Akaashi cleaned them and Osamu accompanied him.

“You want to have a movie night? I was thinking about having a horror movie run.”

“Akaashi, ya don’t look like the type to be into horror. Ya sure ya can handle it?” Osamu smirked.

“Don’t get me started. We’ll be watching my all time favorites.”

“Alright yer on.” Osamu winked, waving his finger guns in the air. Akaashi tittered and went right back to cleaning the dishes.

The rest of the day was spent buying snacks and drinks and setting up the couch with blankets and pillows. Before both had gone off to take a nap, Akaashi had informed Osamu that he had already planned out the list of movies. 

Night rolled in and both woke up, getting ready to start their movie night. Osamu suggested getting pizza, to which Akaashi agreed. They called the pizzeria and ordered a box for each and although Akaashi was a bit hesitant, Osamu insisted on paying for the pizzas. Akaashi didn’t eat much but he was determined to stuff himself as much as he could so he offered to pay half, and eventually Osamu accepted.

The pizzas had arrived earlier then they were expected to but they payed no attention to that. Osamu and Akaashi sat on opposite sides of the couch and while one began to prepare the drinks, the other searched for the first movie to watch.

“First up we’ll be watching _Hell House LLC_ , but just the first one, since the other two aren’t that good.” Akaashi enlightened Osamu.

“I’ve never heard of that one, ya sure it’s good?”

“It’s good, a little bit more on the okay side, and it’s the easiest one to start with.”

“Easiest?! What’d ya mean?!”

Akaashi chuckled, reaching for the remote to start the movie. 

All throughout the movie Osamu would hide inside the blanket when he sensed a jump scare. Akaashi would simply laugh at him and pat him on the back. 

After the movie was over, Both Osamu and Akaashi hadn’t eaten much, as they were being patient and eating slowly. 

“Okay, Osamu. Next up is _Martyrs_!”

“The name gives me goosebumps just thinkin’ about it.”

“Osamu, you seem really scared of horror movies.” Akaashi evilly grinned.

“Tsumu, would make me watch them with him, so I can handle it to a certain extreme, but Akaashi I never would’ve thought ya be so into this genre!” Osamu said as he grabbed a slice of pizza from his box.

“Yeah, I used to watch them all the time with- by myself. I discovered a lot a good movies but never had time to watch them, and now I have a week off so I’ll be using it to my advantage.”

Akaashi pressed play and on they went. Osamu would get jump scared most of the time, while Akaashi only one or twice. It was unnerving, but fun at the same time and as long as he was with Akaashi, he felt protected. 

After the movie was over, Akaashi turned to look at Osamu who had displayed shock on his face.

“So they just skinned her alive?!” What?!” Osamu blurted out.

“And then the lady just shot herself instead of giving answers! And that poor girl who sought out revenge for the woman she’d left behind? And then that same demon lookin’ woman killed her! What the fuck was that about? Oh my god, _Oh my god_ Akaashi.”

The night was spent, screaming, laughing, making fun of each other, eating, and sleeping. The last thing both could remember was the conversation they had after turning off the television.

“Akaashi, what happened between Bokuto and ya?”

 _Ah, so he did remembered._ Akaashi kept to himself.

“He found someone better than me and left.”

“How did that make ya feel?”

“Vulnerable, Alone, betrayed? I don really know. I was all over the place and I wasn’t thinking straight. It felt like eternity had been broken and I was left to plunge our memories into a bottomless pit, while he created new ones.”

“It makes part of me hate him, hate him for what he did to me. But then the other part reminisces and wishes more time with him. I still wish to see him happy because whether I wanted to or not, it wasn’t my decision to break up. It was his, and I have to respect that. As much as it hurts, I have to let go. 

“I understand how that feels Akaashi. Believe me, I do.”

_I know it all too well._

“It makes ya wish ya had a different life, one far from this pitiless world. Ya think to yerself, how could anyone do something so sinister? And ya long for an answer. Humans hurt each other, it’s habitual. It’s our way of responding; with words full of hate and bluntness.”

Osamu took a moment before continuing.

“But then there’s people like Sakusa and Atsumu who replenish ya with love and warmth and make ya feel okay with the world around ya.” 

“And you.”

“Huh?”

“I have you as well.”

Both smiled shyly at each other, not knowing what to do next.

“You have me as well.” Osamu repeated.

An hour later, around five in the morning, an alarm woke Osamu up.

“What is it?” Akaashi asked.

“Oh fuck.. I had planned on going to the shop today.”

“Let’s go Osamu, get ready.”

“What? Yer not comin’ with me, ya need rest.”

“I have the whole week to do that, and plus, I want you to teach me how to cook. I want to eat onigiri with you today.

“Alright then hurry up and get ready.”

After about an hour Osamu had finished up.

“Yer ready, Akaashi?” Osamu called out from the couch.

“Yeah, lets go.” Akaashi said as he jogged towards the door.

Osamu and Akaashi grabbed their respective keys. One held the key to the car and the other to the apartment. They ran out, carefully but quickly down the stairs, then dashing again to the car, and thus, made their way to Onigiri Miya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song recommendation:   
> Surrender by Natalie Taylor
> 
> SORRY FOR POSTING SO LATE. I don’t know why this took so long to write, but here you go, somewhat half assed haha...
> 
> Also, Osamu canonically doesn’t care what he wears when he goes out (Atsumu being the complete opposite) and I felt the need to include that hehe.


End file.
